The Sapphic Zone: Bad Carrie
by Be Obscene
Summary: In part 1 of Tales from the Sapphic Zone, gym teacher Rita is fed up with bad girl, Carrie White. After drinking toxic water she is determined to punish her. A dark parody and certainly AU. Carrie/Rita Desjardin strong sexual content and language.
1. Chapter 1

**Part 1 in the Tales from the Sapphic Zone antholigy Seties. I'm going to try and keep each story brief 3-5 chapters and will include movie/TV pairings from Hunger Games, Stranger Things, Twilight, etc. In this chapter the gym teacher, Rita endures the mean girls at her school until she finds an unlikely solution. Some dark moments. Feel free to let me know what you think!**

It was 7:45am, way too early to start drinking but that didn't stop Rita Desjardin from reaching into her desk drawer for a taste of scotch. The kids at that school could drive anyone to alcoholism, especially the teenage girls.

Rita had been going to this school since she was a 14, now she was one of the P.E teachers; wasn't her first choice. Chamberlain, Maine, simple and hardworking on the surface but if you lived there long enough you would experience just how cruel people could be to one another. She was bullied by mean girls in this very high school but even they weren't as vicious as ones like Chris Hargensen or Sue Snell. The worst had to be Carrie White, easily the meanest which made her the ring leader. Carrie talked behind her friends' backs, insulted her peers and adults and on more than one occasion would dress like a total tramp.

Rita was told that Carrie was actually a normal, well behaved girl but something changed that. Some say it was the sickness, an urban legend about a chemical that was released into the town's water supply and that it had symptoms that only effected women; there was some kind of chemical that did pollute the water but that was back in the 80's and that mess was cleaned up and everyone was assured it was harmless. But who knows maybe nuclear waste would explain today's generation.

The scotch really didn't help that day, mornings were the worst because they told her exactly what the rest of the day would be like. Sure some students would pretend to be nice but there was always one; usually Carrie, she led them astray and they wouldn't listen to a single word she had to say.

Her class with the mean girls was outside on the soccer field. Rita was waiting for the girls to arrive on one of the benches. "Move, bitch!" Carrie pushed one of the shy girls in class aside, "Move out the way!" She nearly knocked the poor girl over.

Rita blew her whistle, "I saw that, Carrie!"

"It was an accident, yo! " the girls around her laughed.

Rita rolled her eyes, she was so sick of this overused lingo and attitude. Then Carrie said under her breath, "You old, bitch!"

Rita stood up, "Excuse me?"

Carrie acted oblivious of course, "What? I didn't say anything," she looked around at the other girls, "Sue, did you say anything? No? Chris? Kimmy? No?" She put on this sickening smile, "See, Miss D, nobody said anything."

Rita glared at her briefly, "Must be old age catching up with her," someone in the far back whispered. "

"Alright! No more fooling around! Let's do some laps!" She blew her whistle. None of the girls liked doing runs of course especially not this early in the day; Rita was going to go easy on them that day for her own sake but doing a few drills couldn't hurt.

They played soccer for the majority of class. When Carrie wasn't slacking off and letting someone else take the ball in her place so she could text, she was being very agressive with the ball. Rita called to her countless times to slow it down. Pushing Kimmy deliberately into the goal post was the last straw.

She blew her whistle and benched Carrie but not before Carrie made a snide remark, "Don't hate the playa, hate the game!"

Carrie sat there close to Rita for the remainder of class and by the end she found she wasn't out of the woods yet. "Come with me." Carrie reluctantly followed Rita inside the school while the other girls laughed and teased Carrie for getting in trouble.

Rita took her into her her office where they sat facing each other. Rita wasn't saying anything for a minute which would make anyone uneasy but Carrie was annoyed. "Are you going to say anything or just stare at me?"

"Carrie...," Rita began, "Why do you do this?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Everyday you disrupt class. Why do you have to be so mean to Kimmy and the others?"

"Why is it always my fault? You should see what Chris and Sue do!"

"Carrie, please keep your voice down...now I'm going to have to give you detention..."

"Detention? Nah, Miss D, I don't do detention."

"You don't have a choice, Carrie!"

Carrie stood up and slammed her hands down on the desk, "You don't know my mom, she's crazy! I can't get anymore detention!"

"Carrie, settle down! It's just an hour after school."

"Fuck you, bitch!"

Rita was shocked, "Ok, then do you want a month suspension?"

"Cash me outside, how bout that?"

"Cash you outside?"

"Yeah!"

"What the hell does that mean?"

"What I just said!"

Rita's patience was worn thin, if anything she was fighting the urge to slap her across the face. "Carrie! Leave! OK! Go cool off!"

Carrie stormed out of there, pushing down a file cabinet in the process. Rita reached into the desk for her bottle but found it empty. "Fuck!" She decided to go into girls locker room which should've been empty at this time.

To her shock she found police tape on the door. A paper sign simply said out of order, it wasn't there when she arrived that morning so seemed suspicious. She opened the door and went past the tape. Everything appeared fine. She went over to a sink and splashed her face with the cold water. She still wished she had a stiff drink but the water fountain would have to do. There was something off about the water when she drank it, not a chlorine taste but something peculiar.

She was so thankful for the end of the day, she had surprising amounts of energy after visiting the locker room. She almost forgot about Carrie until she nearly bumped into her when she was leaving.

"Watch it fat ass!" Rita couldn't believe her.

"You better watch your mouth!"

"Me?" Carrie scowled.

"Yeah!"

"B-but...," she was taken aback briefly, Rita didn't know whatever for.

"Do you want to be in any more trouble?" Rita walked up to her, Carrie backed into a wall, feeling awfully small right about now with this woman easily towering over her. Carrie looked rattled up, she shook her head without taking her eyes off Rita. "Good." She turned and walked away, unaware that Carrie was still up against the wall in shock.

Rita went back to her office; she'd never felt that kind of power before. "You told her!" This scared Rita s little because this was the voice she heard say 'Fat ass'. She looked around but there was no Carrie or anyone. Rita had the realization that it was her all along that said these words. Carrie was shocked because no one had said this to her before; even for an attractive blonde girl she did have a rather large behind. Rita laughed at the thought of Carrie being even a little bit intimidated.

She finished up in her office and went ventured out into the parking lot. It was getting dark out already and it wasn't even 6 o'clock yet. She was on so much of confidence high that she didn't pay any attention to her rear view mirror when backing out of her space.

THUD!

She hit the brakes and when she looked in her mirror her heart stopped. She saw a girl lying on her stomach, a mess of blonde hair covering her face.

 _"NO! NO! NO! NO!"_

Rita got out of the car and ran over to the girl she hit, she was trying so hard not to freak out. She got closer to the body, fearing the worst.

The still body started to move, she lifted her head, moaning and looking groggy. It was Carrie White! Blood trickled down her face in a thin line. "Ugh...what...the fuck?" She face planted the pavement again and passed out.

Rita couldn't believe this, she was in complete shock. Her shock turned to joy and that open mouth turned into a huge smile.

"We're going to have some fun!"

 **To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rita puts Carrie through a little punishment. Some sexual content including spanking and dildos! Tell me what you think!**

Carrie woke up in a daze, she didn't remember drinking before hand but her head was pounding. She couldn't see anything and her mind was still a clouded haze. She found that she couldn't move her hands or feet, like they were tied. She wasn't lying down but sitting in an uncomfortable chair. Her mouth was so dry, she coughed and called out.

"Hey! Hey! What the fuck is this shit?"

It was cold and dank like she was down in somebody's basement; she had seen her fair share of Saw movies to know how this was going to play out. A woman's laughter answered her, it was so over the top and obnoxious. A light came on, it was a single hanging bulb acting like a miniature spotlight on the cement floor. Her gym teacher stepped forward into the light. "How do you feel?"

"Miss D?" Carrie was so confused, shocked and mostly hungry.

"Yes, Carrie. You seemed to have quite the fall..."

Carrie looked down at her restraints and tugged hard. "What is this?!"

"It's your time!"

"What? Is this some fucking joke?!"

Rita stepped closer to her, "No joke...and stop with the language, dear!"

"What do you want?" Tears began to slide down Carrie's cheeks.

"I want you to be good again," she paced in front of her, "Word in the faculty lounge is that you used to be a well behaved girl but then you changed."

"Psshh."

"I believe it is my duty to rehabilitate you."

"Huh?"

"I am going to help you. You won't be bad Carrie any more. I'm going to have to punish you."

"YOU'RE FUCKING CRAZY!"

"Try and remain calm!"

"Are you kidding me right now, bitch?"

"This is going to take a lot longer than I thought."

Carrie was shaking so furiously that it looked like she was going to take off, "You are so going to jail! My parents will fucking kill you!"

Rita was standing over Carrie; laughing devilishly. "Who will ever believe you?"

Carrie took a minute to think about it. Who would believe her? She was a compulsive liar, everyone knew that. Carrie felt so helpless and small. Why was Rita Desjardin so intimidating today?

"Well...I..."

"Face it Carrie, you need my help."

The young girl sighed, "What do I have to do?"

"Nothing. You just have to take it," Rita said while gritting her teeth.

"T-take it?"

Rita smirked, "You'll just have to wait and see...," she got behind her and stroked her shoulders, "I'm going to put you through Hell but it will all be worth it."

"How long does this go on for?"

"As long as I want it to," she laughed, sliding her fingers in between her hair. She untied her hands and let her remove the twine around her ankles.

"You're letting me go?"

"Yes. You are free to go but tomorrow you are to stay after school with me."

"B-but, my mom..."

"Tell her you're making yourself useful and doing some extracurricular activities!"

Carrie had trouble looking her in the eye, she got up slowly out of her chair and shuffled herself a few feet from Rita. She looked back at her briefly and then ran like hell. She realized that this was no basement to a normal house, she was still at the school, in the creepy boiler room to be exact. Carrie ran up the steel steps and out the door.

Rita wasn't feeling guilty in the slightest, she was actually getting excited about inflicting a little revenge on the brat even if it did cross several lines.

* * *

The next day, Carrie acted quiet, she didn't act like her evil self at all. Chris, Sue and the other girls were left wondering what happened. Carrie knew she couldn't say what really happened, especially with Rita glaring at her during class.

School had ended for the day and Rita was packing up. She checked her watch several times and was ready to give up when Carrie marched herself into her office. Rita sat there with her feet on her desk, pen in mouth, "Ha! I was wondering if you were showing up, White!"

Carrie folded her arms, "Can we just get this over with?"

"Oh, we'll get it over with," she pushed the desk forward and made some leg room; she tapped her lap.

"You want me to sit on your lap?" Carrie's face dropped.

"No, sweetie, I want you to lie across!"

"Wait...NO!"

"YES!" Miss Desjardin insisted, "Or do you want expulsion?"

Carrie frowned and pouted, she didn't want what she thought was coming but she wasn't sure what else she could do. She obediently lied across Rita's lap and before she could brace herself in time she felt Rita's hand strike her jeaned behind.

"Ah! Hey!"

"You had this coming, Carrie!"

"There's no way you're getting away with this!"

"Oh, little girl, you've got a lot to learn!" She struck her harder this time and laughed at Carrie's cries. Another ten strikes and Carrie was allowed to stand. She held onto her sore butt with both hands.

"That was humiliating!"

"Good! It's what you needed...," Rita made Carrie get close to her face as if to whisper a cold warning into her ear. Instead, Rita grabbed her mouth, her full supple lips clamped between her fingers, pushing them together to give her duck lips.

"You could be a good girl yet, my dear," she got up from her chair and gave her another slap on the ass as she passed.

Carrie thought that maybe this would be over after a week, she could laugh it off later and maybe things would go back to normal...

NOPE!

Friday came and Rita made it clear that this was only the beginning, "Is that a paddle?"

"Yup," Rita swung it around and around in her hand, "I was going easy on you before!"

"This is so illegal!"

"So go tell Principal Morton! Do it little girl!" Carrie just stood there looking pissed but looked away from her, "That's what I thought...now get over here!"

Carrie winced and whined all the while, Rita was having the time of her life. "Now let's see how red you are...," Carrie's eyes widened in fear as her teacher slid her jeans off, "No panties? Tsk! Tsk!"

Her behind was a shade of red alright. "Fat ass, Carrie!" She squeezed one cheek then the other, "They all talk behind your back in the locker room."

"They do?" She asked innocently.

"Yes, Carrie, I'm afraid so." She gave her a whack with the paddle on her bare bottom with no warning.

"Ffffff!," she bit down on her bottom lip.

"Don't worry, we're almost done here..."

Carrie didn't hold her breath, "How stupid do you think I...ahahaha!"

An ice cold touch made contact with her sores, Rita gently touched her with ice cubes. "Well you don't act very smart, that's for damn sure."

"I-I can change!"

Rita massaged her with one huge cube, "How does that feel?"

"Nnniiiccceee."

"Good," she couldn't resist giving her another smack. She then helped her sit up right on her knee, cradling her back, she looked deeply into her eyes.

"Umm, Miss D, can I go home now?"

"Not yet...I'm not done with you."

Carrie gulped, uncertain and frightened of what was to come. Shockingly or not so shockingly, Rita did something weird but not painful. She took what Carrie hoped was not the same ice cube used on her ass and rubbed it gently onto her face, up and down her cheek bones and across her lips. Carrie wasn't sure what this was, it was weird no matter what way you analyzed it; her teacher lost her mind.

"The first week is over now."

"Wait, we're not done?"

Rita smiled and shook her head, "I've got a lot to teach you. You will be ready soon." She slid what was left of the melting cube down her neck. "The locker room is still off limits."

"Why? What happened?"

"They won't say. I don't think there's anything wrong whatever they think it is."

Carrie groaned, "I'm so hot and sore. Is there something wrong with the water? Like what happened in Indiana in the 80's? They say it made people cr…" Carrie realized immediately what this was.

Rita just laughed, "Where on Earth did you hear that little bit of history? Now get going and I'll see you next week!", she held Carrie's chin up and gave her a shake.

Carrie wasn't sure what to do. Rita must've drank water in the locker room. A million questioned buzzed around in her head. Who could help her? Who would believe her? Why did she kind of enjoy getting spanked? When would this punishment Rita put her through end?

 **To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Carrie endures further punishment but it could be more than she can handle!**

Over the weekend, Carrie hung out with Sue, her second best friend, she really wanted to get her to help her with Rita but wasn't sure how to dance around her spanking. They were walking down town to the malt shop when Carrie blurted out, "DESJARDIN IS A FUCKING PSYCHO!"

Sue stopped walking and looked at her for a moment in silence then laughed, "Yeah, haha. She's the psycho."

"I'm serious, Sue!"

Sue couldn't get past the frightened look on her face, it was a pretty good show she was putting on. "What did she do?"

Carrie saw people walking their way, she scooted Sue over to a dumpster, "She spanked me!"

Sue was ready to double over laughing, "Wwhhat?"

She made me lie across her lap and spanked me!" Sue held her aching sides, "She pulled my pants down and used a wooden paddle!"

Sue wiped away tears, "You're killing me here!"

"Dammit, Sue!" She gave her a shove.

Sue settled down and gave Carrie her thoughts. "Carrie, you've been a real bitch."

"Huh?"

"You think you don't deserve what you get? After everything you did to Kimmy all year? You put dog shit in her lunch bag!"

"Well, yeah that was hilarious!" Carrie thought back about that prank she pulled, one of her proudest moments.

"What about setting fire to the chemistry lab?"

"I didn't study for final exam, jeez!"

"Did it have to be an actual fire? Why not just pull a fire alarm? Or I don't know, don't show!"

"It wasn't that bad!"

"A lot of kids got hurt trying to evacuate, Carrie. Some kids got trampled."

"Eh, whatever. What else did I do that was so bad?"

Sue knew there was worse things, tons but there was one that seriously stuck out in her mind. "You killed Petey!"

Carrie was taken aback by this, "Who?" Then she remembered. Petey wasn't human but he was treated as such. The school's mascot was a pot bellied pig named Petey. Carrie, Chris, Sue and a few guys broke into the school one night drunk and found Petey. Carrie fed Petey alcohol and freed him from his pin. Petey escaped and ran out onto the road at the same time an 18 wheeler was passing through.

"Oh...right..."

"I don't care what Miss D did to you. You deserve everything you get!"

"Y-you don't really mean that!"

Sue shook her head in disgust, "Some times I don't even know why you're my friend."

Sue looked like she wanted to leave Carrie there and head home but Carrie could afford to lose her now, she was the brains of her group. "She drank that tainted water in the locker room! She's going crazy just like..."

Sue turned her back on her and started walking, "That's just a story."

"Sue!" Carrie pleaded, "She hit me with her car!" If Carrie's memory was correct.

"Don't care!"

Carrie was now afraid Sue would tell everyone what she told her. Or at least Chris. Chris would tell everyone. She decided to just go home, hearing about all that stuff she did really bummed her out. She got to thinking that maybe the water had nothing to do with her actions. Rita Desjardin may have finally snapped.

Monday came. Carrie considered pretending being sick but changed her mind and decided to face the music. Rita was waiting for her in her office, smiling and knowing her favourite student would be right on time. Carrie entered slowly with her head down at 3 o'clock sharp.

"I knew you'd be here," Rita beamed, twirling her whistle, "Why the long face?"

"You're right...I've been bad and I'm ready to accept anything you do to me."

"Don't think that begging is going to get you out of this."

Carrie shook her head, "No, I need this. I'm ready for my spanking."

Rita laughed, "No, you're not getting spanked today."

Carrie was slightly relived, "I'm not."

"No. I have other plans for you!" She tossed Carrie some items. There was a thong and bra.

"Huh?"

"Put them on," Rita said gleefully as she set up her camera.

Carrie wasn't sure what this was. She got changed, it honestly wasn't too different from she would normally wear. She stood in front of Rita awkwardly, awaiting some kind of response. Rita pressed record and instructed the delinquint to shake her ass for the camera.

Rita laughed and applauded her all the while a huge cigar hanged out of her mouth. Carrie was not very pleased, angry even that she would humiliate her like this; who was this tape even for? Once she was finished she still had a scowl on her face.

"Great job!"

Carrie scoffed, "Why did you make me do that?"

"Leverage. Just in case you ever fall out of line again."

"You mean blackmail?"

"Yes but I'm sure in time you'll be very proud of your body...I know I'm jealous."

"Huh?" She couldn't tell if she was making fun or actually complimenting her for a change.

"I mean it. A lot of guys go crazy for a girl like you."

"You really mean that?"

Rita smiled, knowing Carrie was letting her guard down, "Really."

"But you called me fat ass."

"And I meant it...but everyone likes a little cushion for the push'n don't they?"

"...I guess big butts are in..." Carrie was feeling confused again, seeing Rita smiling like that. Rita put her hands on her shoulders and looked down at her curious face.

"Now get home and enjoy the rest of your day." Could it be that she was finally having a change of heart?

NOPE!

The next day she still had ideas. Carrie was actually in a much better mood. "What's on the agenda today, Miss D?"

"Yoga!" She declared.

"Yoga? That doesn't sound like much of a punishment."

Rita was mischievous though. She set up mats in her office and happened to find yoga pants in Carrie's size. "Don't worry, this will be fun!"

Carrie followed her technique and pose. After every 10 minutes or so, Rita would break and get a drink of water from behind her desk. Carrie found herself getting warmer, unusually warm. Every ten minutes it felt like the room was getting hotter and hotter. Carrie was feeling the hear, sweating through her tank top and pants.

"Wow, it's really hot in here," said Carrie wiping her forehead.

"It sure is," Rita removed her top; a purple bra revealed to a stricken Carrie.

"Uh, what are you doing?'

"We need to cool down. What you've never heard of hot yoga?"

"Yeah, but...," she was silenced by the removal of Rita's pants. Rita actually didn't have that bad of a body, nice curves, some stretch marks but nothing to distract you much from her pale yet elegant skin. Carrie undressed as well, she had already shown Rita what she looked like in her underwear the previous day.

"Get down on your stomach," Rita instructed. She wanted her to do the snake pose but saw she was having some trouble. Carrie held the position she was in while Rita got behind her, her stomach and breasts pressing against her back as she, in her words: 'Shape your body in the right direction.' Next she got Carrie to lie on her back while she held a position above her.

To Carrie it looked like she was ready to do push ups, "What position is this?"

"Uh, missionary," Rita smiled.

Next, Rita moved her position so that her crotch was in Carrie's face and vice versa. Carrie was so oblivious it hurt. She noticed something on the floor located behind Rita's desk. A space heater. This explained the sudden rise in temperature. Every time they breaked, Rita would take a drink of water and adjust the heat.

"I think we worked up quite the sweat today," she declared.

"Um, yeah..."

"I'll see you tomorrow!"

Carrie left feeling...well, different to say the least, this was some new feeling she never had. Before she left, Rita tossed her a plastic water bottle; it was already used and refilled. She never thought twice about where it might've come from.

 **To be continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Carrie learns more about Rita and her condition. Will there be some way to stop it? Please review. Keep an eye out for Part 2 which will be a Hunger Games AU.**

Carrie was curious as to what her next punishment might be. If not spanking then what? The possibilities seemed endless. She was on her way to her after school punishment when she was cornered by Chris; Carrie couldn't recall a time when she looked so distressed.

"Chris, I don't have time..."

"Come quick!" She took her hand and led her under a stairwell.

"What is this about?"

Chris dug out her phone and showed her a map on screen. Red sections all across the United States and Canada.

"Carrie, I've been watching you and Miss D!"

"What?!" Carrie nearly leapt out of her skin.

"I knew something was going on with her and I knew it was connected to the locker room."

Carrie could care less about why, "H-how much did you see?"

"Focus, Carrie!" She held the phone screen up to her face.

"What's with the red blotches?" Carrie frowned.

"That's where all of the cases of the outbreak are happening. Parts of Washington, That's Texas...that's Minnesota...and that's us."

"I don't understand. Has this something to do with what happened in Indiana?"

"Rumour has it. But it was contained after an incident in 1984. They say it all happened at some secret government lab."

"Wait, so what is it?"

"They just call it chemical X. It can change a person's chemistry. It only effects women and can cause hostility and even lesbian tendencies..."

Carrie raised an eyebrow and just stared at her for a second, "You're kidding me, right?"

"Look it up yourself. Something big must've happened. It got into our water, not the whole town but it could spread from girl to girl. It's already all across the country and soon maybe even the world!"

"But Miss D's not a lesbian...I mean she did act pretty crazy."

"Carrie, she made you shake your fat ass for the camera!"

"Dammit!"

"We're all super jealous of it if that makes you feel any better."

"A little..."

"Tell me, did you drink any of the water from the locker room?"

"What? No..." She found Chris' picking to be quite irritating.

Chris looked her over, frowning, "You're pupils look awfully dilated."

"Step off ok! I don't have it!"

"You're going in there aren't you?"

"I gotta...it'll be over soon I think."

Chris shook her head, "You're a goner."

"Is there any cure for this?"

Chris shrugged, "There could be a vaccine they're working on but I wouldn't hold my breath."

Carrie gulped. She held her head high and marched to Miss D's office. Even if she was a lesbian now, what was Rita going to do? She wouldn't want to have sex with a student...would she?

Carrie entered the room, closes the door behind her and found Rita sitting at her desk reading a book. Carrie stood there with her mouth a gape, she wasn't sure how late she was.

"Oh, Carrie..."

"I'm ready for my punishment today, Miss D."

"I don't have any punishment for you today. I think we're done."

Carrie was awestruck, this should've been great news. "Oh...are you sure?"

Rita looked at her straight without even smiling, "Yes. Afraid so."

Carrie was having vulnerable feelings, she didn't understand why this news was so crushing. "I'm sure you could still teach me a lesson."

Rita put her book down and looked over Carrie's face, studying the sudden desperation in her voice. "I'm sure there is a thing or two I could show you."

Carrie felt a little excited by this news and quite eager for some reason. Rita told Carrie to turn around while she grabbed something out of her desk drawer.

Carrie was impatient but did as she was told. "Ok! Turn around!" Carrie turned and saw a big purple dildo. Her mouth hung opened. Rita wore a strap-on, a newly bought toy and Carrie was going to be the friend she shared it with. "Now get on your knees!" Carrie did so with a huge smile in her face. "Suck it!" Carrie didn't think twice, not even once before she began bobbing her head up and down. She'd never given head before and was by all accounts still a virgin but she still managed to suck on the purple phallic like a champ.

"Hmmmphmmm!"

"Yes! That's it, Carrie! Keep looking up at me with those big blue eyes! Gets me so hot!"

Carrie stopped for a second, she may have come back to her senses. "Wait! Should we be doing this?"

Rita answered her in a husky voice, "Is this what you want?"

Carrie thought it over and nodded. She drooled all over the dildo and then was instructed to get up on the desk to bare all. Rita saw that Carrie was already wet, her panties were soaked. She inserted the dildo into Carrie's slit and got to pumping, thrusting her hips. Carrie was so amazed and flattered by her teacher's gesture that she played with her nipples. Both smiling the whole time at each other. Carrie was afraid of making too much noise, but at the same time excited at the possibility of getting caught in the act with an authority figure.

Both women licked the juices off the dildo, a more than naughty display that they both couldn't help but love. "Get on your hands and knees!" Rita commanded. Carrie did so, wiggling her butt at Rita. She gave her a little spank. Carrie laughed but then gasped when she felt something warm and wet hit the crack of her ass. Rita spit on her, she was preparing to live her up. That dildo was going where the sun didn't shine. Carrie was hesitant but once she loosened up she found it was the greatest feeling.

"Ahh! Ooooh!" She shrieked.

"That's it!"

Once she was tired out, she confessed to her Hyde like teacher, "I have to tell you. I never thought I would ever do this...but I loved it! It was almost like this wasn't even like me doing it...like I was being controlled..."

"Do you like women?"

"I...I don't know..."

"Why don't we find out," Rita smirked. She showed Carrie her bush, slightly trimmed.

Carrie's eyebrows raised, she was not turned off by this in the slightest. "You want me to pleasure you now? OK!" She dove tongue first into her and never looked back. Rita was impressed by how much she acted like she had done this all before. She held Carrie's head in place with both hands. She cried out, she had been fantasizing about this for a while now. She had no feelings of guilt or shame. There was no turning back now. She orgasmed. Her juices all over Carrie's face. She pulled her up and kissed her heavily on the lips, Carrie was swoon and kissed her back.

Both descended and were left in a daze. "Wow..." Carrie could hardly think straight, "I'm defiantly a lesbian."

Rita laughed, "Well I'm glad you enjoyed yourself."

"I won't be bad any more I swear, Miss D."

"Please, call me Rita and it's ok to be bad once and a while...only with me though, ok?"

"Ok!" Carrie couldn't help but notice a bunch of plastic water bottles on the floor stacked neatly. "What's all that?"

"Oh...just some water I collected from all the fountains. I'm going to hand them out to the girls tomorrow," she smiled sinisterly.

"Can I help?"

"I don't see why not."

Both of them laughed menacingly like comic book villains. Things were going to change around there that's for sure.

 **This will be where I end it. I may continue with this pairing or have them crossover with other stories in the series. Tales from the Sapphic Zone Part 2 is coming. It will be a Hunger Games fic but be AU so keep an eye out for it. Favorite and follow. Each story will be a bit different in tone and quite ridiculous. Hopefully a little bit for everyone. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
